Lou Grover
Lou Grover is a Chicago-born man who originally served as the head of the Honolulu Police Department's SWAT team before retiring from his position for good in the aftermath of the events in the Season 4 finale episode, O ka Pili'Ohana ka 'Oi (episode). Now a civilian and also a disgraced cop as well as the father to teenager Samantha Grover, Grover is now a member of the Hawaii Five-0 Task Force led by Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett (2010). Biography Pre-Series Born and bred in Chicago, Grover led a highly-decorated career as the head of the Chicago Police Department's SWAT team up until one night where he responded to a call out involving a suicidal young father. Despite Grover's best efforts, the man later ended up killing his son and then himself which left Grover shell-shocked and completely devastated. Unable to cope, Grover left Chicago for good and relocated to Hawaii, joining the HPD's SWAT team. Hawaii Five-0 Season 4 Grover made his first appearance in the Season 4 premiere episode, Aloha ke kahi I ke kahi (episode) where he and his SWAT responded to the hostage crisis inside Iolani Palace, the headquarters of the Hawaii Five-0 Task Force. He later became an enemy of H50's leader, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett (2010) who was attempting to free members of the National Liberation Movement due to the fact that the NLM's leader had taken Steve's girlfriend Lieutenant Catherine Rollinshostage. In Akanahe (episode), with Danny out of the country, Steve teamed up with Grover to find Ian Wright, an influential hacker. Despite their past differences, the two later became friends but were ultimately forced to let Ian go after Ian had blackmailed HPD into letting him go free or else Ian would crash a plane. Catherine successfully stopped the attempt but Ian escaped. In Ho'onani Makuakane (episode), Grover teamed up with McGarrett in finding out who killed a secret service agent as the President was arriving in Hawaii. In O ka Pili'Ohana ka 'Oi (episode), the Season 4 finale episode, Grover faced a crisis when his daughter, Samantha was kidnapped by Ian Wright. With the H50 team's help, Grover was able to successfully save his daughter with everyone soon learning that Ian was dead, Wo Fat having killed the hacker. However, as a result of his actions, Grover was forced to resign from the Honolulu Police Department's SWAT team under the guise of "early retirement". Despite being reluctant at first, Grover later accepted Steve's offer to join the Hawaii Five-0 Task Force which resulted in Grover becoming the newest member of the H50 team and overall the fifth and final member of the team. Hawaii Five-0 Season 5 In the Season 5 premiere episode, A'ohe kahi e pe'e ai (episode), Grover worked his first ever case as a member of the H50 team and was even seen wearing his own version of the team's tac vest. Personality As the head of HPD's SWAT division, Grover originally had little or no patience for the Hawaii Five-0 Team, believing that they often went too far and that they needed to follow the law. He regularly clashed with Steve McGarrett, the two men often coming close to butting heads due to the fact that they have completely seperate ideas of how to do things. By the end of Akanahe (episode), Grover and Steve had developed a strong, almost grudging respect for each other although they still remained hostile towards one another. In the Season 4 finale episode, O ka Pili'Ohana ka 'Oi (episode), Grover wholeheartedly accepted Steve's offer to join the Hawaii Five-0 Task Force. Trivia *Carries a Kimber Warrior as his own personal sidearm with the weapon sometimes being fitted with a Streamlight TLR-2 weaponlight. Category:Americans Category:Recurring Characters Category:Members of the Five-0 Task Force